


Experimenting

by BrandiChampane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play, master cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiChampane/pseuds/BrandiChampane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas suggests something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

Dean’s not sure what surprises him more, the idea Cas proposed or the fact that he’s going along with it, resting on all fours in the middle of the bed just because Cas asked. The idea was weird at first, not that he should be surprised Cas offered up the idea of puppy play, he is the one that found him a stack of dirty magazines and told him to pick out what he liked. Somewhere in the bunch must have been a kinky magazine or two because Castiel isn’t the type of guy to come up with it off the top of his head.

  
What concerns Dean is he’s a bottom, or he feels like one, with a leather collar wrapped around his neck, material biting into his neck just enough for it to feel good. Cas suggested he was supposed to wear a muzzle, all the magazines suggested it but this is their first time with this so he doesn’t need the added material. For now, a collar and leash work well enough. Dean would be lying if he said the leather around his neck wasn’t turning him on just a little, along with the addition of Cas tugging gently on his leash until he turns around to face him. 

  
His masters eyes are so wide, disbelieving of the way Dean obeys so well and even he surprises himself with how obedient he is. Castiel runs a hand through his hair, a gentle tug then he continues to stroke gently. They’ve been at this for thirty minutes now, Castiel training Dean the way the online forums say he should, to make it good for him. The ring on his cock is almost painful now and he wants to beg but knows that bad pups do that and he can be good. 

  
“How do you want me?” Cas asks. He’s been prepped for a while now, made Dean watch the whole thing and never let him touch. It takes all of his will power not to contort the man into the position he wants, rip the cock ring off and drive into him relentlessly. What he does is lie on his back and cant his hips searching for some relief from the pressure that’s been building for a while now. 

  
“Ride me.” Castiel climbs onto his lap, leash in hand, and grinds against his cock teasingly slow. 

  
“Is that what my good boy wants? For me to ride you and let you come?” Dean stifles a whine and tries to hold still, he hasn’t been given permission to move yet. 

  
“Yes, please.” Castiel lifts minutely, removing the cock ring then, lining Dean’s cock up before sinking down on it. Dean moans before he can catch it. 

  
“Sorry master.” 

  
“It’s okay, you can speak now.” His grip on the leash tightens as he sink all way down on Dean’s cock, already panting. They have both worked themselves up to it and Dean knows he won’t last long. Cas starts slow, uses the leash as leverage as he pushes up and down on Dean’s cock, the tug against his neck and pulling him closer to the edge and he tries to hold back because it can’t be over yet. 

  
Castiel leans forward, one hand on Dean’s chest for stability and the other on the leash and Dean doesn’t fight when his grip gets a little tighter and his pace gets a little faster. It feels good, Cas being so in control fucking himself on Dean and panting like he can’t get enough. Dean wants to hold him, touch him but he’s afraid it would break the spell and he doesn’t want Cas to ever stop the little whine he releases when he sinks down just right and has to squeeze the leather leash to keep back his own orgasm. 

  
Then Castiel rides him in earnest and Dean can’t help his own moans. The pace is sloppy and the sound of Castiel’s ass slapping against Dean fills the room along with both of their moans. Dean comes first, tried to hold it off as long as he could but all of the teasing pushed him so close so he can’t help when his hands find Castiel’s hips to thrust into him in earnest and then he comes, feels like it’s being ripped out of him and the pleasure makes him shiver under Castiel. The man rides him a little longer before he’s coming, loses his grip on the leash and slides off of Dean exhausted. 

  
Neither of them can find the energy to clean up, too exhausted from their activities. Dean has to remember to keep a water bottle handy or maybe wetnaps for next time. They lie in bed staring at the ceiling until sleep wins and pulls Dean under.


End file.
